Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device as disclosed in TWM508053 includes a substrate, at least one light-emitting diode and one light-penetrable light-guiding body. The substrate has a PCI-E insert row, and the PCI-E insert row is for being electrically inserted into a PCI-E insert slot. The at least one light-emitting diode is disposed on a side of the substrate opposite to the insert row and electrically connected with the insert row. The light-penetrable light-guiding body at least covers the at least one light-emitting diode.
However, in this type of electronic device, the light-emitting portion (LED) and the substrate are integrally connected; therefore, if the light-emitting portion is damaged, the substrate and the memory module need to be replaced together, which is money-consuming and resource-wasting.
In addition, when a heat-dissipating efficiency of the light-emitting portion is too low, the substrate may be too hot and damaged, and the whole set of electronic device may need to be replaced.
Besides, the light-guiding portion cannot effectively make the light emitted be distributed evenly, so the electronic device cannot emit light evenly and is less pleasant to the eye.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.